


My Setter

by Odysseus



Category: Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odysseus/pseuds/Odysseus
Summary: ☞︎︎︎ This my first fanfiction story I've made so I don't know if this is good enough☞︎︎︎ I'm still open for more recommendations꧁ And lastly, enjoy ꧂
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	My Setter

**Author's Note:**

> ☞︎︎︎ This my first fanfiction story I've made so I don't know if this is good enough   
> ☞︎︎︎ I'm still open for more recommendations
> 
> ꧁ And lastly, enjoy ꧂

Hinata's POV 

It has been 3 years, since that accident and broke my legs. I stop playing volleyball because how can I play volleyball without a leg. I'm now in the Sendai City Gymnasium to watch Karasuno against Shiratorizawa. 

" What if that day, I didn't get into the accident? What if I can still use my legs. Maybe I can still play with you, my setter " I said as I gaze into Kageyama playing and setting to another person. 

" Am I being possessive, but I don't have right to " I mumble and chuckle, right I have any authority to keep you by my side 

" Hey Natsu, we should go now. I want to go to somewhere else " I said to my sister and leave the Sendai Gymnasium and go to the Takizuki Park where you can see the city above 

" You can leave me here, I'll just call you later when I'm going home. Beside I want to be alone right now " I said and smile make her not to worry too much. She just sigh and as soon as she leave, the surroundings fell into silence. 

" Ahh, the silence I want " I said and smile that soon faded away " The place where everything began. Many years have passed since that accident, we've been through many hardship together. I thought we're gonna be together till the end, but that is just a big mistake " I said while looking at the sky until I heard a familiar voice 

Kageyama's POV 

We've won against Shiratorizawa, but I can't feel the same excitement I feel when I'm with him. After the match, I received a text message from Natsu 

From : Natsu Hinata   
To : Kageyama Tobio   
\------------------------------ 

Tobio-chi, my brother is in Takizuki Park right now. I can't fetch him because of school work. You know that I can't contact someone other than you. I'm sorry but I'll leave him to you, make sure you'll get home safely. 

\--------- End ------------- 

I sighed and mutter up all of my courage and open my bag and see small red box 

" Huh? What's this. I didn't know I have this on my bag " I mumble and open the box and found a pair of ring. I sigh again and put the ring on my pocket. 

After a few minutes in the taxi, I finally reach Takizuki Park and pay up for my taxi fee. I started to walk around to find Hinata and find him in the highest part of the park, mumbling to himself 

" Hinata Boke " I said to break the silence around him and it was effective. He's staring to me now. 

" Ka-kageyama, what are you doing here? " he said while looking at me and confused 

" You're sister text me that she can't fetch you, so I'm taking you home " I said as I started to go near him 

" Which home are you going? Our home in the past that full of lies and regrets or the home full of loneliness and hatred. Now Kageyama tell which one " He said and confront me with tears started to flow in his eyes 

It hurt seeing someone you love crying because of you. Goddamnit I can't control myself, I hug him tightly in my arms hoping he'll never leave this arms.

" Fuck I'm sorry Hinata, I've try to persue my dream even without. I know I'm selfish,rude, asshole person. I'm really sorry for making you cry like this. Please give me another chance to make up from it, I'll do anything to give you the happiness you've deserve from the start just give me another chance to give you everything you deserve from the start " I said as my ear began to tear up. I didn't know that Hinata feel this way for me. 

" Even I gave you that second chance, will it change anything? No, because if you loves me in the first place you wouldn't do such things to me. I just can't trust you right now " He said and push the wheelchair to get away from my sight 

'Is this really the end of the both of us. No, I don't want to' I thought and walk where Hinata is. This time I didn't hug him, I've kiss him so hard for few minutes " This kiss will be our seal. Hinata Shōyō I want to spend all of my life with you, the one I want to be with until we grow old, the one I want to make memories with, the one I want to have family is. Hinata Shōyō, please give me the honor to make your life happier and the one you will be with you until we die " I said and knee to the ground and pull the ring in my pocket and wait for his answer 

" Kageyama Tobio " he called out my name 

" If you can fufill all of your nonsense. I'll be happy to grow old with you " he said and reach his hand to me, I put the ring to his finger. He smile at last, the smile I've waiting for. It also make me smile, and kiss him again 

"Thank You for this chance you've gave me. I will not let you go this time" I said and hug him

\----------꧁ 𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕖𝕤𝕜𝕚𝕡 ꧂------------

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢   
𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 

𝐾 𝐴 𝐺 𝐸 𝑌 𝐴 𝑀 𝐴   
𝑇 𝑂 𝐵 𝐼 𝑂   
𝓐𝓷𝓭  
𝐻 𝐼 𝑁 𝐴 𝑇 𝐴   
𝑆 𝐻 𝑂 𝑌 𝑂 

𝚂𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 16𝚝𝚑, 2018  
3 𝚘' 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐   
𝙼𝙾𝚃𝙾𝚃𝙴𝚁𝙰𝙺𝙾𝙹𝙸 𝙲𝙰𝚃𝙷𝙾𝙻𝙸𝙲 𝙲𝙷𝚄𝚁𝙲𝙷  
𝙼 𝙸 𝚈 𝙰 𝙶 𝙸, 𝙹 𝙰 𝙿 𝙰 𝙽 

" There's no turning back now Kageyama " Hinata said while walking in the altar and Kageyama is waiting for him on other side of the altar. The both of them proceed with their bows and ended the wedding with happiness and promise that will not broken. 

" I love you, my setter " he said and kiss me on the lips. 

\--------- 𝔼𝕟𝕕 ----------


End file.
